Graines
by LordyMa's
Summary: Vous connaissez la rengaine. Une jeune fille apparait dans le monde qui n’est pas le sien. Comment s'adapter à un monde qui n'est pas celui que l'on imagine ? Comment accepter de revenir à la vie quand on a rien demandé ? Pas de Marysue.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Si je devais disparaitre un jour...

**Auteur :** LordyMa's

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, Deathfic

**Fandom :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du zodiaque)

**Rating : M **

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé :**Vous connaissez la rengaine. Une jeune fille apparait dans le monde qui n'est pas le sien. Seulement rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et de toute façon si la vie était rose on le saurait. Pas Mary-Sue.

**Note:** Ma folie pour cette anime étant toute récente, je ne prétends pas le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences. Au quel cas prévenez moi

Je suis en pleine réécriture de mes anciens chapitres qui furent publiés il y a quelques mois. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je suis fâchée avec la notion de « publication régulière ».

* * *

**REQUIEM **

_« C'est pas des gens biens. Juste des assassins. » _

Valkyrie, servante au Sanctuaire.

* * *

Elle se retourna et méprisa furtivement le Sanctuaire du regard. A présent, le calvaire était fini. A cette pensée, de mauvais souvenir l'assaillirent bien qu'elle tenta désespérément de sa maigre volonté d'en faire fît. Mais avec cette résignation qui lui était habituelle, elle céda. Après tout, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'oublierait jamais sa survie dans cette antichambre de l'enfer qu'était le sanctuaire. Toute cette haine, ce dédain transpirant de leurs gestes et leurs paroles hypocritement polies, lui donnaient la nausée et des envies de meurtres. Et puis se savoir surveillée vingt-heures sur vingt-quatre lui était devenu insupportable.

Tout était rapporté à la Déesse.

Tout.

Comme si, le droit de vivre lui avait été enlevé en arrivant dans ce monde.

Tout avait si mal débuté...

Elle soupira. Cette vie misérable l'étranglait de désespoir mais elle ne voulait pas rendre son dernier souffle dans ce lieu maudit, même si, pour atteindre son but elle avait dû mettre en jeu beaucoup plus que sa propre vie.

Le chant d'un banal insecte la tira de ses réflexions.

Le paysage qui s'offrait a elle était désolé et désolant. Assez en tout cas pour lui donner l'envie de reprendre sa marche.

Elle n'avait de cesse de frissonner tandis que le sol lui semblait tanguer dangereusement. Cependant, aujourd'hui malade ou non elle ne pouvait laisser passer sa seule chance de pouvoir s'en aller.

Elle serrait dans une de ces mains un couteau dont le manche miteux risquait à tout moment de se séparer de sa lame rouillée. Si quelqu'un se mettait en travers de son chemin elle espérait pouvoir se défendre, bien qu'en réalité ses probabilités de victoires étaient nulles.

Ce soir, la fête battait son plein au Sanctuaire. Tous les chevaliers y avaient été conviés et l'intégralité de la caste des servantes était de service. Elle aussi aurait dû y être pour accompagner son époux mais elle était si malade depuis quelques temps qu'elle avait trouvé en cela l'excuse parfaite pour en être exemptée et donc rester seule alors que la surveillance était relâchée pour l'occasion.

C'est ainsi, que chancelante, elle traversa le sanctuaire en prenant un petit sentier caillouteux très peu utilisé, évitant le plus soigneusement possible d'être repérée.

Elle arriva enfin, après un temps, qui lui sembla être extrêmement long, non loin d'un poste de garde.

Elle se tassa sur le sol et attendit patiemment l'heure de la relève, le corps tétanisé par l'angoisse, n'osant s'imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si elle se faisait attraper.

Le garde censé remplacer celui déjà en faction arriva titubant avec un je-ne-sais quoi d'hébété, caractéristique des personnes en état d'ébriété plus qu'avancé.

Il était près pour l'emploi qu'elle lui destinait.

Entre deux chansons paillardes et deux rasades de vin, le garde remplaçant éructa avec quelques difficultés un « Des gars bien ces chevaliers !».

Ce à quoi la jeune femme pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais dit cette stupidité s'il avait dû vivre avec l'un d'entre eux.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement puis échangèrent leurs places.

A deux doigts du coma éthylique le garde ne la vit pas se faufiler et dépasser le mur de cosmos qui rendait invisible le sanctuaire aux habitants de Rodorio.

A présent, le coeur un peu plus léger elle exulta de joie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'atteindre le port et le vieux pêcheur qui devait l'aider.

Tout Simplement et la mascarade prendrait fin.

&

La déesse se dirigea vers l'un de ces chevaliers et l'entraîna subtilement dans un coin plus tranquille et lui divulgua l'information.

La nouvelle était alarmante. Il y avait cinq minutes que l'intruse était sortie de son périmètre vital. Les mesures nécessaires devaient être prises à l'instant même.

Il hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Il accomplirait son devoir à la perfection, comme à l'accoutumée, sans états d'âmes, même si c'était elle qui devrait en pâtir.

Il demanda l'autorisation de se retirer et il partit sur le champ exécuter sa tâche.

La déesse le regarda, aussi longtemps que ces yeux humains le lui permirent, s'éloigner de la fête.

Elle se lamenta un instant. Rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Dès le départ elle aurait dû se douter que cela finirait en massacre. Pourtant, le plan mis en place pour empêcher l'indésirable adolescente de devenir une menace était pourtant simple et parfait (ou presque, au vue du résultat).

Pourquoi rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu se profiler même avec les rapports journaliers de ces chevaliers ?

A présent, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de retourner aux festivités pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement ses valeureux chevaliers et attendre la venue du chevalier qui lui annoncerait que son épouse était morte.

Etonnamment, un chevalier aux cheveux couleur blé remarqua l'agitation de sa déesse et d'un de ses compagnons. Puis, il se pinça les lèvres de frustration. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider la jeune fille.

&

L'attaque de somation avait atteint avec efficacité son but.

La victime s'affaissa instantanément avec brusquerie et s'écroula violement sur le sol rocailleux.

Elle se redressa péniblement quelques minutes plus tard. La peur lui tordit l'estomac.

Elle le regardait, les yeux révulsés de terreur.

Il lui posa _la_ question.

Elle répondit par la négative.

Non, elle ne rentrerait pas. Pas de _ça_. Plus jamais de _ça_. A quoi cela servirait-il ? A se mentir encore ?

La seconde qui suivit, son attaque la frappa avec plus de violence et pour la seconde fois elle perdit l'équilibre.

Elle tenta alors de se relever mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Elle porta précipitamment la main à son cou pour tenter de stopper le flot du liquide pourpre qui s'y échappait dans un lugubre glouglou.

Elle prit conscience que sa fin était bientôt arrivée et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Elle voulait vivre. Oh oui, elle le voulait tellement !

Mourir...Mourir si misérablement... Et si jeune ...Sans n'avoir rien pu faire.

A présent elle regrettait d'avoir autant rêver du jour où elle pourrait enfin voir ces héros qui peuplaient ses songes ! Comme elle regrettait ! Elle devait s'acquitter de sa sottise, mais il lui semblait qu'elle payait le prix fort pour une erreur de jeunesse. Une folie d'adolescence si futile et si commune à tous.

Elle s'était fourvoyée durant longtemps avant de comprendre certaines choses. Toutes ses idées sur le monde des chevaliers du zodiaque étaient erronées.

Quelles absurdités !

Agoniser...Agoniser si misérablement... Et si jeune ...Sans n'avoir rien pu faire et entraîner dans sa chute les innocents tel ce pauvre vieux pêcheur.

Et dire qu'elle avait eut tant de mal a le soudoyer mais qu'en contrepartie d'une belle somme il avait accepté de l'aider à s'enfuir de la Grèce.

Actuellement, ce qu'il en restait se rapprochait si cruellement de la coquille vide figée dans une posture obscène.

Son esprit commença à divaguer alors qu'elle essayait vaguement de ne pas s'endormir pour de bon. Elle essayait de vaincre cette désagréable sensation d'engourdissement qui l'amadouait.

Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir utilisé ces capacités spéciales de sorte que, celle qui avait dû partager son lit par la force des choses ne souffre pas trop.

Crever...Crever si misérablement... Et si jeune ...Sans n'avoir rien pu faire et n'avoir que des regrets...

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** LordyMa's

**Titre :** Graines (oui, je l'ai finalement changé)

**Fandom :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du zodiaque)

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, Deathfic, Humour

**Rating :** **M **

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé ****: **Vous connaissez la rengaine. Une jeune fille apparait dans le monde qui n'est pas le sien. Seulement rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu et de toute façon si la vie était rose on le saurait. Pas Mary-Sue.

**Notes :** Voici le chapitre le plus agaçant, selon moi, de l'histoire. Mais il me fallait bien l'écrire. Il est beaucoup plus court que celui que je voulais publier au départ mais je me suis tellement arrachée les cheveux dessus que j'ai décidé de le couper plus tôt. Ma mise en page est moyenne mais j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux.

Rassurez-vous, au prochain chapitre l'histoire commence vraiment en mon sens.

* * *

_« Il y a quelque chose d'affreux à la condition de chevaliers d'Athéna. Pas baisables. Justes des brutes savantes bonnes à péter des têtes. »_

Valkyrie, servante au Sanctuaire

* * *

**Sanctuaire, Athéna, le 3 Février 1988**

Shina face à sa déesse, un genou à terre, la nuque courbée au maximum comme il se devait, était la personnification de la soumission. Le tout renforcé par ses mèches de cheveux couleur pomme qui, trainant sur le tapis, avaient fini par prendre une teinte cendre caractéristique de la poussière. Le spectacle donné était d'une médiocrité affligeante qui ne déplaisait pas à Athéna.

Le chevalier du Serpentaire **(1)** lui faisait un rapport détaillé de la situation en Asgard.

Visiblement Hilda de Polaris quémandait son aide. Son peuple espérait toujours vivre sous des cieux plus cléments. Ce que leur avait promis Hilda sous l'emprise de l'anneau des Nibelungen. Cependant, chose promise mais non due, la prêtresse se retrouvait à présent confrontée à des révoltes paysannes.

Hilda arguait pour elle le fait qu'elle n'avait plus de chevalier à disposition. Il eut été simple de donner l'office de prêtresse à sa jeune sœur Flamme et de se débarrasser de l'ainée. Mais ceci était impossible car, seule Hilda était capable de stopper correctement la fonte des glaciers. Flamme était bien trop faible mentalement, depuis la mort d'Hagen, pour supporter l'intrusion perpétuelle d'Odin dans son esprit.

La situation était catastrophique.

Il fallait respecter le cota minimum de chevalier qui se devaient d'être présent sur le sol du Sanctuaire. Or après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès Athéna se retrouvait en sous effectif. Il lui était donc impossible d'envoyer, pour une longue période, des chevaliers pour prêter main forte.

D'un geste vif de la main elle congédia Shina. Puis, contrariée, la déesse se dirigea vers ses appartements et contempla son petit monde de sa fenêtre.

Le ciel avait perdu sa teinte sanglante au profit de celle sinistre de la nuit. Le Sanctuaire jusqu'à présent empli d'agitations, sombrait dans une langueur méritée. Tout allait pour le mieux ...Ou presque.

Elle tentait désespérément de faire arrêter les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Athéna soupira sans grâce.

Elle était lasse de tous ces soucis qui prenaient un malin plaisir à s'accumuler ces derniers temps

La déesse jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la lettre qui trônait sur la table. Elle était d'un blanc parfait et en relief d'or était inscrit son nom. Elle eut un soupir de lassitude. Bien sûr que la convocation était réelle. Qu'elle idiote elle était !

Comment pourrait-elle refuser une convocation de son père ?

Elle frissonna.

Le bruit caractéristique de son horloge la fit sursauter. Elle sonna douze fois. Elle devait partir à présent.

Athéna se dirigea silencieusement vers la lettre, s'en saisit puis, réprima un tremblement. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit le vide dans son esprit et fit exploser son cosmos. Son corps se dématérialisa aussitôt.Lieu inconnu,

**Lieu inconnu, Jeune femme inconnue, 3 Février 1988**

Elle s'efforçait de respirer aussi calmement que son rythme cardiaque effréné le lui permettait. Tremblante de peur elle frissonna et se prit la tête entre les mains, frotta ces yeux aussi durement qu'elle le pouvait, sans doute persuadée que c'était le seul moyen de faire partir l'inconnu paysage qui s'offrait vicieusement à elle.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention.

Elle fit volte face aussi rapidement qu'elle put, les membres engourdis par la peur.

"Oh mon dieu ! " S'écria-t-elle**.**

Elle se tendit comme un arc et retint son souffle.

L'adolescente fut parcourue de frissons qui lui foudroyèrent l'échine. Le couple devant elle lui semblait plus qu'étrange. Ils avaient tout deux une couleur de cheveux serait mal passée même chez les marginaux.

Les deux inconnus firent quelques pas en sa direction. Elle reprit son souffle haletante, les regarda fixement, et eut un sourire des plus effrayants.

Deux options s'offraient à elle. La première tenter une approche amicale en éructant joyeusement un « _téléphone maison_ » un doigt levé en l'air en signe de paix. Mais connaissant sa chance habituelle, elle ne réussirait qu'a produire des bruits des inquiétants avec sa bouche. La seconde, fuir très vite et très loin, en tout cas avant que ces deux là ne se mettent en tête de jouer aux quilles avec sa tête ou juste de lui mettre des pousses de bambous sous les ongles. Le tout, dès que ses pieds voudraient bien se décoller du sol.

Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu autour d'elle.

« Allez bouge-toi ! » Murmura telle pour se donne du courage.

Elle vit l'homme tourner la tête vers sa compagne, lui dire quelque chose dans une langue incompréhensible pour enfin la regarder d'un air faussement bienveillant.

Elle eut un rictus de dégout. Quiconque arborant des cheveux violets à deux tons du fluo n'était certainement pas digne de confiance. Surtout accompagné d'une femme avec les cheveux rose bonbon, une robe _has been _ froufrouteuse, n'ayant pas la suprême excuse d'être en plastique et produite à la chaine.

« Who are you ? » Demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant doucement.

Les mains de la jeune fille tremblèrent et les sens à l'affut, elle fit une rapide reconnaissance des lieux. Elle pouvait pivoter et courir dans la direction opposée ou, prendre la ruelle perpendiculaire à celle où elle se trouvait. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Et très vite d'ailleurs. Le problème de taille était que Ken le survivant était aux abonnés absents, bien assez occupé à pleurnicher sa Julia à la noix.

**Olympe, Athéna, 4 Février 1988**

Elle était enfin arrivée aux gigantesques portes du Palais Divin où son avenir et celle de ces chevaliers, elle en était sûre, allait se jouer.

Ces cheveux virevoltaient lascivement dans le vent qui caressait tendrement sa robe. Droite et fière, elle ne disait mot, son visage ne trahissant aucune expression. Ce qui allait se passer ne semblait pas l'ébranler outre mesure, comme si en ce moment de doutes intenses seul la confiance était de mise.

Comme hypnotisée, elle caressa les battants des Portes Divines. Un sourire fleurit sur ces lèvres. Après de si longues années passées sur Terre elle avait oubliée à quel point elle avait adorée détailler ces portes.  
Athéna à l'aide de son cosmos s'annonça aux Dieux présent à l'intérieur du Palais. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes grincèrent et s'ouvrirent ne lui laissant que la place nécessaire pour entrer.

"Mauvais signe" Conclue -telle en passant les portes qui se refermèrent aussitôt.

Le long couloir qui menait à la Salle des Trônes était aussi magnifique que dans ces souvenirs. A sa gauche, le couloir était décoré par des statues représentant les dieux et leurs attributs. Elle regarda d'ailleurs la statue d'Ares les yeux plein de rage contenue. Elle le haïssait depuis toujours ou presque. Arès était si doué pour les armes a tel point que cela avait forcé son admiration (une seconde seulement). Elle aurait pu s'entrainer des heures avec lui si seulement il n'avait pas été si...lui même.

Le pan du mur à sa droite était inexistant et l'on pouvait voir un somptueux jardin où des oiseaux et autres animaux batifolaient gaiment. Cependant un détail attira son attention. Le couloir menant à la Salle Des Trônes n'était pas bondé comme d'habitude par des gens pressés qui sollicitaient une audience ou par les servantes et serviteurs des Dieux qui tentaient autant que faire se peut d'exhausser tous leurs caprices.

"Pas même l'ombre d'une servante d'Aphrodite lui apportant un onguent pour sa peaux soit disant si délicate, si prompt à s'écorcher au moindre et insignifiant contact. Tout cela n'est vraiment pas annonciateur d'une bonne rencontre." Pensa telle.

Elle reprit sa traversée du couloir non sans avoir resserrer sa prise sur son sceptre. Il y avait une telle tension ici qu'elle en devenait palpable. Pas un être vivant au alentour, pas un bruit. Ses souliers d'or dont les talons auraient dû claquer sur le sol semblaient elles aussi respecter ce silence étouffant et oppressant qui l'asphyxiait.

"L'endroit est vraiment trop lugubre" Susurra telle la gorge sèche.

Arrivée non loin des portes elle fut si surprise que son impassible visage la trahi une seconde.

Deux personnes l'attendaient devant les portes de la Salle des Trônes.  


En silence, elle s'avança vers ces personnes qui s'agenouillèrent avec respect attendant visiblement l'autorisation de s'exprimer, ce qui donna le loisir à la jeune déesse de les détailler.

Le premier avait une peau plutôt pâle qui jurait avec celle beaucoup plus bronzée de l'autre. Sa mèche violette rebelle, quand à elle, lui cachait une partie du visage lui donnant un air mystérieux et inaccessible. Vêtu avec sobriété, il ne portait qu'une simple toge de lin qui laissait entrevoir la beauté son corps et sur ses poignets étaient visibles des bracelets d'or. Le second quand à lui avait un corps assez musculeux -sans doute après des heures d'entrainement-, des cheveux flamboyants tellement ébouriffés qu'ils semblaient être une tignasse embrasée. Il était vêtu d'une courte toge -qui lui arrivait mi-cuisses brodée çà et là de fils couleur émeraude et il portait à la cuisse une sorte de petite ceinture avec des objets qui lui étaient inconnus.

Athéna esquissa un mouvement vers le premier qui considéra être la permission qu'il attendait.

"Je suis un chevalier du Dieu Apollon. Mon devoir et celui de mon compagnon est de vous escorter jusqu'a un lieu tenu secret."

" Quel est donc ce lieu chevalier ?"

" Il est secret, par conséquent nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus." Répondit d'une voix étonnamment calme le premier chevalier.

Athéna lui lança un regard peu agacé.

" Très bien menez moi donc à ce lieu si secret puisqu'il ne peut en être autrement "

Le second chevalier se releva le regard étrange, fit quelques pas sur la droite et se saisit d'un objet posé derrière un pilier. Il s'agissait à première vue d'une sorte de petite amphore faîte d'orichalque et habillement cisaillée.

La déesse écarquilla les yeux de terreur et n'eut pas le temps de se défendre car à la seconde même où il l'ouvrit elle fut aspirée.

Le sceptre émit un bruit sourd en heurtant les dalles.

**Sanctuaire, 6 Février 1988**

Il y eut un coup de tonnerre et le Sanctuaire trembla sur ses fondations. Survint ensuite une litanie de cris de douleurs entrecoupés de pleurs et de jurons.

Valkyrie et les autres servantes se ruèrent vers le lieu des cris qui n'était pas loin de la Statue de leur déesse.

Le spectacle les glaça.

Athéna et une jeune femme gisaient là ensanglantées, certains membres tordus dans le meilleur des cas, crachant d'ici de là le sang qui les empêchait de respirer.

Athéna tenait debout en équilibre précaire mettant tout son poids sur son sceptre. Sa peau laiteuse prit une couleur jaunâtre de circonstance et il n'y avait vraiment rien d'élégant en cela.

« Déçue Valkyrie ? » Dit demanda Athéna.

« Oui. J'aurais voulu apprendre vôtre mort.» Répondit la servante concernée.

« Il y aura d'autres occasions. Pour l'instant rentrons, j'ai des venues à préparer».

**Sanctuaire, Jeune femme inconnue, 20 Février 1988**

Pendant un instant elle eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Les chevaliers étaient tous là, placés en deux colonnes d'un nombre d'individu égal, le tout sur le parvis du Palais d'Athéna. Ils étaient fermement campés sur le pied et portaient leurs armures,(embellies pour l'occasion par lanières de lin rouge)qui réfléchissaient les rayons dont elle était obligée de se protéger en baissant la tête. Mais le soleil qui tapait excessivement fort pour elle, l'absence de vent, la sueur que les chevaliers sécrétaient et qui lui remontait au nez, brisa la magie du moment.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait sauter de joie, rire, rire à en pleurer ou s'il ne fallait pas faire quelque chose de plus indiqué dans ce genre de moments là. Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de se sentir anesthésiée par, un je ne sais quoi, au fond duquel était tapis quelque chose de gênant.

Elle les détailla du regard sans se préoccuper plus que ça d'être polie ou non. Ils ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à l'image qu'elle s'en était faite en lisant ces bd. Ils étaient toujours, _trop_ musclés, _trop_ grands, _trop_ si, ou _trop_ ça. Ils n'en restaient pas moins séduisants mais toujours un peu décevant. A chaque nouvelle tête elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une grimace affreusement laide. Leur couleur de cheveux ne lui inspirait que du dégout. Ils avaient l'air d'être attifés avec des perruques bon marché tel de minables clowns.

Elle tenta de lancer «_ bonjour_» le toute sans faire de bruits bizarres avec sa bouche mais la salutation se perdit dans les airs car personnes n'y répondit. Elle ne parlait toujours pas le grec. Il fallut qu'Athéna hoche la tête pour que les chevaliers produisent un léger mouvement de buste.

Celle qui pour tous les chevaliers étaient prêt à sacrifier leur vie, entama alors un discours dont elle ne pu saisir la teneur que grâce à la traduction que lui faisait Valkyrie une dame de compagnie d'Athéna.

A suivre

* * *

**1)** Autre nom du chevalier de l'Orphiucus si j'ai bien compris


End file.
